Dia Yang Kamu Tunggu
by Ay
Summary: Dan kamu tahu saat kamu membuka matamu, ia telah pergi. Tertiup angin malam yang semakin dingin. Meyakinkan dirimu jika itu memang dia. Dia yang kamu tunggu.Dibuat khusus untuk Winterblossom Festival #2.


**Naruto©Kishimoto-sama**

**Dia yang Kamu Tunggu©aya-na rifa'i**

**For Winterblossom Festival #2**

**Theme: Adolescence-Harapan**

.

Dia yang yang kamu cinta…

Dan kamu tahu, itu memang dia…

Dia yang kamu tunggu…

Dia yang jadi harapanmu...

.

**_Special for Winterblossom festival._**

.

.

Kamu memandang keadaan di sekelilingmu, matamu terpancang lurus pada pohon di mana kamu pernah berdiri di sana, memandang—atau tepatnya mengintip—nya yang beranjak pergi malam itu. Malam di mana kamu dan dia mungkin belum tahu, apa nanti atau bagaimana nanti kalian—setelah itu. Masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tempat itu masih sama tenangnya. Dan kamu masih memandang penuh harap pada bangku taman itu. Tempat peristirahatanmu yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tempat kesukaanmu—walau kamu tahu dan secara sadar menyadari—sejak dia menempatkan tubuhmu terbaring di sana di malam itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama kamu berdiri di sana, masih memandang secara bergantian antara pohon itu dan bangku itu. Dua teman tanpa namamu yang selalu mengingatkanmu pada sosok dia. Dia yang selalu memenuhi alam pikiranmu, alam lamunmu, alam imajinasimu—bahkan yang paling liar sekalipun—kamu biarkan dia menari-nari, berenang-renang di sana—di pikiranmu. Tanpa kamu tahu, apa yang mungkin sebenarnya nanti akan terjadi di antara kamu dan dia. Yang kamu tahu, kamu masih berharap akan dia. Dia yang dulu menjadi teman setim-mu. Yang dulu selalu memesonamu. Menyerukan kata '_hn_' yang kamu anggap sebagai kata yang paling mengingatkanmu akan dia. Dia yang selalu diiringi jeritan kekaguman setiap gadis kecil yang dilaluinya—dulu saat kamu terakhir kali bertemu dengan dia sebelum malam itu—walau kamu yakin dengan segala keyakinanmu, jika dia masih sama seperti dulu, masih penuh dengan pesona dan kekaguman yang memikat. Dulu, sebelum kamu kembali bertemu dengan dia yang—nyaris membunuhmu—kamu tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

Pertemuan yang ingin kamu buang sejauh mungkin dari memorimu tentang dia. Karena kamu tahu, itu bukan dia. Dan kamu saat ini tahu, kamu dan dia berbeda jalan. Tapi kamu tetap pada hatimu, menyimpan rasa, asa, dan ingin terdalam kamu untuk dia.

_Apa kamu tidak lelah?_

Kamu tahu kadang pertanyaan itu menggelitik nuranimu. Tapi kamu selalu menguatkan dirimu, menegarkan dirimu atas pertanyaan itu yang mungkin telah dilontarkan berkali-kali oleh temanmu, baik oleh ia, sahabat wanitamu yang selalu menemanimu kala sedih maupun senang, Yamanaka Ino. Atau mungkin oleh sahabt-sahabatmu lainnya yang mengkhawatirkan kedalaman rasamu yang mereka anggap tak terbalas pada dia.

Dan kamu hanya bisa tersenyum, berkata 'Oh… Aku tidak apa-apa.' Karena kamu tahu, kamu memang tidak apa-apa. Ya… Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Kamu kuat dan kamu yakin, perasaanmu tidak salah? Benar kan?

Kamu juga tahu, dia mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan sedalam apa yang kamu rasa pada dia. Tapi sekali lagi kamu katakan.

_Kamu tidak apa-apa…_

Maka dari itu, kamu di sini, memandangi pohon dan bangku itu setiap malam. Kadang kamu sendiri berpikir, untuk apa kamu melakukan itu? Menunggu? Lalu apa yang kamu tunggu?

Kamu tahu sekeras apa pun kamu menolak menjawabnya, kamu tahu…

_Kamu menunggu dia…_

_Mengharap dia kembali..._

Dingin angin malam ini sudah meresap ke pori-pori kulitmu, tapi tak kamu acuhkan, eh? Kenapa? Karena kamu tahu, angin dingin ini tidak seberapa dibanding dinginya hati dia yang telah kamu tunggu selama ini. Bahkan desau angin yang sedikit kasar menyapu telingamu tak kamu pedulikan, karena kamu tahu, kamu pernah mendengar yang lebih kasar dengan telingamu.

_"…Aku akan membunuhmu…"_

Tidak-tidak, kamu tahu, dia tak berbicara seperti itu. Namun kamu sadar, jika angin bisa menyampaikan _gesture_ tubuhnya saat itu, angin pasti akan membawa pesan itu pada telingamu. Sakit bukan?

Lebih sakit saat mendapat nilai buruk di ujian _chunin_mu, kan? Walau kamu memang tidak mendapat nilai buruk.

Sakit yang mungkin tak bisa disembuhkan oleh _chakra_mu sekalipun, eh?

_Lalu kenapa kamu masih menunggunya, berharap akan dia?_

Dan kamu dengan sabar masih menunggunya, masih dengan senyum tulus di wajahmu, masih dengan segenggam harapan—yang mungkin sangat tipis—menunggu dia pulang ke sini. Kenapa? Karena kamu tahu, dia akan datang.

Kamu percaya ia akan kembali…

Bukan dia yang pernah meninggalkan desa ini demi dendamnya…

Bukan dia yang pernah hampir membunuhmu…

Bukan dia yang pernah merasakan dendam yang sia-sia…

Bukan… Bukan dia yang seperti itu yang kembali…

Tapi dia yang kamu cinta…

Dia yang menjadi harapanmu...

Kamu menunggunya dengan duduk di bangku taman itu. Terus seperti itu setiap malam. Hingga malam ini, saat perayaan Hanabi, kamu memilih untuk duduk di sini—di atas bangku taman ini—ketimbang merayakannya dengan para sahabatmu.

"Sakura, kau tahu, aku tidak akan melarangmu lagi untuk seperti ini, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Demi _Kami-sama_, di saat perayaan ini, kamu malah tetap memilih kegiatan rutinmu seperti ini, eh?" Sahabatmu, Yamanaka Ino gusar melihat sikap dan pendirianmu, bahkan di malam semeriah ini.

Dan kamu lagi-lagi menjawab dengan senyum itu.

Senyum yang langsung diinterupsi olehnya, "…dan jangan menjadikan posisiku seperti ini, terus, Sakura. Kau tahu aku tidak tahan melihatmu…"

"Karena dari itu, percayalah Ino. Aku tidak apa-apa…" Kamu terus mencoba meyakinkannya akan pendirianmu.

"Sakura, kau tahu, menunggu…"

"…menunggunya di sini, kau tahu alasanku, Ino…" Kamu menghela nafasmu sejenak, menatap ke arah pintu gerbang desa dengan tatapan rindu, sebelum melanjutkan perkataanmu, "…aku di sini, ingin menyambutnya, dengan senyumku, dan tanganku terulur untuk meraihnya, menariknya agar kembali di sini, Ino… Kembali bersama kita…"

Ino hanya memandangmu dengan tatapan lirih sebelum berucap, "ketahuilah, kami pun menyayangimu, Sakura."

Kamu tersenyum seraya kepergiaan Ino bersama yang lain ke perayaan Hanabi.

"Aku pun menyayangi kalian, dengan atau tanpa dia, Ino."

"Harapanku, ia kembali, Ino." Tambahmu lagi.

Suara letupan kembang api sudah terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kamu masih terdiam di sana—dia atas bangku taman itu—memutar kembali memori tentang kamu dan dia. Bagai kaset usang yang diputar ulang. Kamu, dia, Naruto, dan Kakashi-sensei di dalam Tim Tujuh.

Kamu ingat, bagaimana kamu dulu merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung setelah mengetahui kamu akan menjadi satu tim dengan dia. Kamu bahkan bertekad memanjangkan rambutmu, saat mendengar bisik-bisik bahwa ia menyukai gadis berambut panjang, walau akhirnya kamu sadar, kamu tidak ingin dicintai hanya karena fisik. Kamu ingin dia mencintai kamu karena kamu adalah kamu, dengan segala yang ada pada dirimu, melekat dan menjadi kesatuan menjadi kamu. Kamu yang ingin dia cintai.

Putaran kaset itu terhenti saat kamu merasakan aliran aneh dalam udara di sekitarmu. Aliran seperti chakra yang tak lazim—yang kamu rasa bukan milik Ino, atau siapa pun yang kamu biasa temui di desa ini. Namun aliran ini, dingin… Mengingatkan kamu pada… dia…

Kamu tolehkan kepalamu ke kanan, kirimu, berharap—walau kamu tahu sangat kecil—jika aliran ini memang milik dia. Dan kedua mata giokmu tak menangkap apa-apa yang menunjukkan keberadaan dia. Sedetik kemudian kamu tahu, itu hanya perasaanmu, menipu hatimu yang terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam pada pengharapan semu-mu. Namun nafasmu sedikit tercekat saat merasakan aliran itu tepat berada di belakangmu. Dengan refleks yang telah terlatih kamu putar tubuhmu. Namun belum sempat sendi-sendimu memutar secara sempurna, suara itu menghentikan niatmu.

"Jangan menoleh padaku, Sakura…"

Suara yang kamu mimpikan setiap malammu, yang kamu rindukan di sela-sela hidupmu, suara yang kini terdengar nyata di telingamu… Berbisik menuntun langkahmu selanjutnya. Suara dia.

"Aku di sini, tepat di belakangmu, jika kau ingin tahu…"

Jemari panjang dan kurus kamu rasakan tengah menyentuh lembut kedua pipimu dari belakang, hembusan nafasnya jelas terasa di tengkukmu. Kamu tahan nafasmu, menggigit bibir bawahmu, mencoba menahan rasa yang kini berkecamuk dalam dirimu. Ini dia… Dia yang kamu tunggu hampir separuh hidupmu!

"Tutup matamu, Sakura… Rasakan keberadaanku…"

Dan kamu menuruti segala permintaannya, kamu tahu kamu tidak bisa menolaknya. Tidak setelah apa yang telah kamu lakukan untuk menunggunya.

Jemarinya perlahan mengusap tulang pipimu, turun menyusurinya hingga ke dagumu, kamu semakin merapatkan pejamanmu, kamu takut saat kamu membuka matamu, sentuhan itu hilang. Dia kembali hilang…

Dan air matamu turun saat jemari itu menyentuh lembut bibirmu. Kamu rasakan wajahnya menekan lembut rambut merah jambu pucat milikmu, dan dia berbisik di telingamu…

"…Maaf… Maaf, Sakura…"

"Sas… suke…kun…"

Dan kamu tahu saat kamu membuka matamu, ia telah pergi. Tertiup angin malam yang semakin dingin. Kamu terisak pelan, mengusap pipi dan bibirmu yang tadi disentuh dia dengan jemarinya. Meyakinkan dirimu jika itu memang dia. Berharap jika itu memang dia...

.

Dia…

Dia yang yang kamu cinta…

Dan kamu tahu, itu memang dia…

Dia yang kamu tunggu…

Dia yang menjadi harapanmu...

.

#SEKIAN#

* * *

**Catatan Ay:**

Maaf kalo terasa sangat abal.#pundung... Baru kali ini saya buat SasuSaku canon dan dengan sudut pandang orang kedua pula.#jedotin kepala ke bantal...XD

Unyuuu~~~ udah pada ikutan winterblossom kan? Buat yang belum, Ayo join! ok ok? #ngedip-ngedip...:D

Jaa...

**Aya^^28112010**


End file.
